<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bias 05 by TutuAlice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091242">Bias 05</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TutuAlice/pseuds/TutuAlice'>TutuAlice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, 金凛 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:09:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TutuAlice/pseuds/TutuAlice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>财神爷的头发是金色的吗(*ﾟﾛﾟ)!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gilgamesh/Tohsaka Rin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bias 05</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>金发的从者很强。</p><p> </p><p>王并不告诉凛自己的名讳，但傲慢无礼的作风，睥睨天下的倨傲让凛毫不怀疑眼前这位从者是货真价实的王，甚至是王中之王。主仆之间悬殊的实力差距也让凛也头疼不已：不贴身的守护安全便罢了，还总是毫无征兆的出现与消失，以及……突然大量涌现的财运。</p><p> </p><p>最初是购物中心满额抽奖的头等奖券，然后是父亲留下亏损已久的产业复兴，匿名的巨额赠与，甚至打理花园时一铲下去挖出艾克沙修，宝石晶莹剔透，在日光下发出淡淡的蓝光。</p><p> </p><p>“这家伙该不会是财神爷吧…”凛暗想着，脑子却想起从麻婆那见过的中国传统白白胖胖和蔼可亲的神仙画像，嘛，总之眼前神色猖獗的王绝不会是这样的神明。</p><p> </p><p>凛将宝石上供给了王，表情极为镇定，无意识扭动的身体却出卖了主人的不安。王并未抬眼，漫不经心的把玩着珍贵的钻石。</p><p> </p><p>“杂修的器具。”</p><p> </p><p>王打个响指调动宝库，取出苏鲁克式银色镂空项链，鹌鹑大小的钻石刚好内嵌。</p><p> </p><p>吉尔伽美什上前一步环住凛，金属制的项链微凉，凛不舒适的轻晃着头，却被温热的手按住了，身前的王离她不过一指。凛下意识闭上了眼睛，抚着后颈的手指似乎带着魔力，轻易点燃了凛，颤抖的睫毛不知是畏惧还是无声的邀请。</p><p> </p><p>耳朵被一口咬住，细细磨捻着嫩肉，王持续挑逗着耳朵上的敏感点，大片呼吸喷洒进耳心，酥麻感让凛一下软了腰。</p><p> </p><p>“哈啊……!”</p><p> </p><p>顺着耳朵向下划到纤细诱人的脖颈上流连着，凛的锁骨尤为好看，挣扎时的深陷让王爱不释口的舔弄着，用舌尖描绘着锁骨的轮廓。</p><p> </p><p>“还是个小丫头呢”</p><p> </p><p>王轻笑着，手却不停歇的按上圆润的乳房，中间的小粒如掌中珍珠，任人把玩。远坂凛被玩的有些受不了了缩了缩身子。</p><p> </p><p>“如此青涩，那个Faker没碰过你吧？”</p><p> </p><p>“Faker”似乎刺激到了凛，身体开始剧烈挣扎，却被吉尔伽美什的在乳尖肆意揉捏的手指强制拖入情欲。</p><p> </p><p>“混蛋…给我住手…哈啊…疼”</p><p> </p><p>“听到那个杂种就这么大的反应吗？”王眸色暗淡几分，将凛抱到自己的宝座前正对着自己，衬衫被粗暴的扯开，碍事的内衣被褪去，乳尖从沉睡中强制唤醒站立着，但它不是一个人罚站，凛岔开双腿间的软体明显感受到了火热的坚硬。</p><p> </p><p>日式传统校服给了吉尔伽美什很大的便利，手很轻松的伸进下摆，短裙堪堪遮住了雪白的大腿，小腿为了维持身体平衡而紧紧夹住了王的腰。</p><p> </p><p>“怎么？不希望那个杂种看看他的前主人是多么淫乱吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“不——”</p><p> </p><p>“乳晕真浅…但是乳头已经红的不行了哦？”</p><p> </p><p>“闭嘴——！”</p><p> </p><p>“湿的很快，很兴奋嘛凛”</p><p> </p><p>王咬住乳尖，允吸着，下面的手重重刺激着阴蒂，惹得凛阵阵发紧，脸上流出迷乱的表情。</p><p> </p><p>青涩的身体受不了突如其来的快感叠加，羞耻的生理泪水流了出来，脑子像下坠的过山车一般冲击不已，乳头上又疼又爽，下体被手指不断抽刺着，花唇变得湿滑柔软。</p><p> </p><p>这个恶劣的从者欺负的不够，言语上仍不放过。</p><p> </p><p>“舒服吗？不要憋着，我喜欢你的呻吟。”</p><p> </p><p>“和那个叫卫宫士郎的杂种相比如何？童贞男给不了这样的愉悦吧？”</p><p> </p><p>“哈啊…轻、轻点”</p><p> </p><p>“看着我”王挑起凛的下巴，低声问道“想要更舒服吗？告诉我，凛。”</p><p> </p><p>凛上上下下被折腾着早已神志不清，性感的嗓音拨弄着她的心弦，本能顺着王的话回应了舒服。</p><p> </p><p>一夜欢愉，凛在迷迷糊糊昏睡前嘀咕着</p><p> </p><p>“混蛋淫乱王”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>考试周结束！<br/>时不时邮件的kudos提醒真的好快乐！<br/>谢谢小天使们的鼓励！！<br/>文章感觉不成熟一度想弃<br/>写的时候看前几章:<br/>“什么垃圾玩意”<br/>但是感觉有人愿意看我的破文<br/>我想再坚持<br/>想起微博太太的话<br/>写他妈的，无论环境怎么样，去燃烧到不热爱为止！</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>